Princess of Light
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Ryou gets transported to a world called Jalena. With a pendant, she must find seven gems and find the missing princess to restore its light and peace with a stubborn theft, Bakura. A lot will happen. Female Ryou x Bakura; other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Jalena

Here's a new story. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Princess of Light

Chapter 1: Welcome to Jalena

"But Daddy, you promise you'll come home two days ago," Ryou Bakura said into the phone, feeling the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ryou, but I got more work to do. You'll be all right by yourself," her father said.

"But I don't..." Mr. Bakura hanged up. He had broken another promise to his daughter.

Ryou sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She felt alone. With her father as her only living she has left and no friends, she wanted him to come home more from his job. It seems to be too much the ask. Normally, she would leave it be when her father said he couldn't and not bother anyone, but she felt so lonely.

Little Ryou is a fifteen-year-old girl who lives by herself. Five years ago, her mother and little sister, Amane, died in an accident. Ever since her father has been distancing himself from her. He lost his love for her when Amane was born. It had bothered her a little that her father favored her sister, but she never felt any anger or hatred towards her. Amane was Daddy's little princess, while Ryou became invisible. Her loving mother loved both Ryou and Amane equally. She would often scowl her husband for choosing one of their daugthers over the other. It wasn't fair. Now that her mother and sister are gone, Mr. Bakura didn't want anything to do with his only daughter.

To Ryou, her existence did make any sense. She had no memory past seven years ago. Though her parents had called her their daughter, she looked nothing like them. Not her parents or her sister had white hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a frail body. She was different from all of people.

Ryou sat down on the couch of her living room, opening a good book to read.

It was a good love story, the fluffy kind where all goes right in the end. Ryou loved those stories. She quickly became lost in it. Imaginiting the heroine as herself, where she become loved by sweet young man who would do anything to protect her and keep her smile alive.

This book in particialar was her favorite. It was deep, and she loved it. It showed the importance of light and love. Right now, Ryou needed some love. She would wanted more than nothing for someone to love her for who she is. Of course, becuase of her polite and modest nature, she would never want anyone to bother with her or see how desperate she wanted to not be alone anymore.

**"Ryou."**

"Huh?"

Ryou looked around. That female voice came out of no where. No one was inside the apartment but her.

**"My precious sweet child."**

"Hello?"

Ryou got up to find the source of the voice. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she heard from. It was so gentle and sweet, like a voice of a mother.

**"Wear your pendant. Wear it please."**

"My pendant?"

Ryou knew what she was taking about, but how did this person know? When the lovely voice didn't come say anything else, she went to her room to her dresser where a jewelry box sat.

The jewelry box was her mother's. It made out of silver and decorated by her mother's favorite gems, aquamarines and aqua aura stones. It was a beautiful item that reflected her mother so much, beautiful and blue as well as blue being her favorite color.

Ryou carefully lifted the lid to reveal an unquie beautiful silver oval-shaped pendant that acted as a locket somewhat. The cover had a picture of an angel holding a cross that had a light blue stone (called angelite) in the center. A circle of round angelite stones at the border of the cover. When it opened, there was a mirror was the left and an oval-shaped emerald in the center of the right side, along with seven holes around it for missing gems. It was hanging on a nice long chain.

Emerald was an amazing gem. It meant pure love, hope, and faith. Angelite stones strengthen understanding and compassion as well as being used to contact angels.

Whatever this pendant/locket was, she didn't know. When Ryou woke-up one day ten years ago without memories in her home with her parents, it was around her neck. What was that voice talking about?

Ryou took out the pendant and put it around her neck. She felt so confuse and so lonely. She felt like a burden.

"Why am I even here?"

Suddenly, the pendant snapped opened as the emerald started to glow.

"W-What...? What's happening?"

The light from the emerald was growing brighter and brighter. It was blinding. Ryou had to sheild her eyes. Suddenly, the ground disappeared from under her feet. She was falling through a white abysis. She fell for what seem to be hours before she hit water without getting hurt. Ryou sank deeper into the water. If she tried to swim, it would be a waste of energy. The pull of the water was too strong. There was nothing to really worry about anyway. Ryou could breathe.

Finally, Ryou reached the end of the water, falling through to just fall in air again. This time she saw the blue sky and clouds and beneath her there was land. The emerald calmed down to a pretty glow, slowing down her fall so she couldn't be killed when she finally landed.

As soon as Ryou's feet touched the ground, the emerald stopped its light, closed, and settle down. It laid against Ryou's chest, lifeless, like it was before she put it on.

The confuse and frighten girl looked around her surroundings. She was in a forest that was unfamiliar to her. She was scared. She didn't know where she was.

**"Welcome to the world of Jalena."**

Preview: Ryou wanders, trying to find out why she's in Jalena. She meets Bakura, a rough theft, who wants to steal the pendant but is unable to.


	2. Chapter 2: Bakura, the Thief

Here is chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bakura, the Thief

"Jalena," Ryou whispered as she walked through the forest of this new world. She couldn't believe it.

As she looked around, she found there was something wrong. For one thing, there was a sun, but it was black. From the looks of it, it looked like it's covered by something. Another thing is that plant life was frail. Even just one touch from gentle Ryou made a strong-liking green leaf fall. Also, the animals, like birds she had seen as she walked, appeared weak.

This frighten Ryou. Was this normal or did something bad happen?

Ryou stopped to rest in a clearing. She pulled out the pendant from under her dress and sighed. Why did it bring her here? Why did she have this in the first place? She couldn't understand this.

"Well, well, that is a pretty necklace. It will get me quite a lot of money," said a male voice. Ryou's head shot up and saw a boy who appeared in front of her with a big scary smirk on his face. He had a little bit of a tanner complexion than Ryou, brown eyes, and shorter silver hair.

He stalked towards her, getting ready to swap the necklace from her neck. To his surprise, Ryou jumped up and ran away.

"What the...?" the boy said, not expecting her to get away so easily. He growled and ran after her.

"Get back here and give me that necklace!" he ordered.

"No, leave me alone!" she shouted, still running. She was so terrified. She couldn't handle this! She was all alone in this new world and someone was after her, or at least her pendant that may take her back.

Ryou was surprise at how long she was running. This guy was still behind her, but she was holding herself up pretty well.

Suddenly, she made out of the forest and stopped at a cliff. Below was a big drop to another forest.

Ryou turned to her pursuer in fright. He was smirking at her, expecting something. Yet, when she nearly slipped, doing more damage on her stressed nerves, he looked confused.

_Crumble_

The cliff was breaking off where they stood. They were falling! As Ryou cried out in terror, the young man seem quite calm, though still confuse at the girl. It was then a pair of dark leather bat-like wings emerged from his back. They lifted him up and slowed his fall, while Ryou still dropping fast.

Ryou fell through the tree cover, and when she almost hit the ground, she was swooped up by the young man. Despite how distractedly confused and annoyed he was, he actually put Ryou on the ground gently.

"What is wrong with you? Why didn't you pull out your wings and fly!" he suddenly yelled at her. Ryou moved away from him as she started trembling.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any wings! I'm not from here! I came from Earth!" Ryou said.

"From what?... Ack!"

The young man shot up in a net. He was caught in a trap!

"What the heck!" he yelled, appalled with himself that he was caught.

"My, my, I caught myself a thief, the famous thief Bakura. You go around stealing things from people, and now you are picking this innocent young woman, a rare visitor from another world," a old woman said as she slowly towards them with a cane, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Messing with her like this!"

"Listen here, old lady! What I do is... Ack! Hey! Ow! Stop it! Watch it with that thing, woman!"

The old lady ceased hitting the thief with her cane and looked gently at Ryou.

"Hello, my dear, welcome to Jalena. Come, you must be hungry with that scrawny figure of yours," she said, "You might as well come too, thief."

"It's Bakura! Remember it! Ow!"

"Come along, dear," said the woman as she dragged the net with Bakura in it that she had to drop to reach.

* * *

Ryou was sitting in the lady's humble house in a new dress that she provided her since her old ones where torn by the fall. The dress was white with with blue ribbon and lace at the collar, ends of the elbow-length sleeves, and hem. She looked so beautiful, commented by the old woman named Jane Allawson.

Bakura was still in the net, grumbling to himself and giving Ryou glances.

Mrs. Allawson was providing food for them.

"We have one person from Earth that stumbles upon our world every few decades. They always go home though after spending some time in our world. Now is bad times for us," she said, handing Ryou a bowl of soup.

"What do you mean?"

"Our world, Jalena, is the world of wings and light..."

"Yeah, there isn't much light now because of that monster... Ow! Would you quit hitting me?"

"Don't interrupt me," Mrs. Allawson said, "Ryou, my dear, let me tell you the history of Jalena."

* * *

Preview: Jane Allawson tells Ryou the history of their world. Then a surprise appears that brings hope for their suffering world.


	3. Chapter 3: The History of Jalena

Here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Warning: This chapter may be short.

* * *

Chapter 3: The History of the Jalena

"Jalena means light. That was what our world was, a world of light. We are winged-creatures, both people and animals, that lived in light, peace, happiness, and love. Our system works differently than yours, Ryou. Like many places, we are in levels of society. We can tell what we are with a cuff on our right arm," Mrs. Allawson said, showing Ryou her an inch wide gold cuff with a single topaz stone embedded in it. Ryou looked at Bakura's wrist to see his, but he didn't have one.

"The cuff system works by not whether or not it is silver or gold or the type of gem(s) on it but the design. People like Bakura, criminals and such, have no cuffs; Peasants, farmers, and the low class have plain; middle class have one to three gems; the high class with the lords and kings of the smaller kingdoms have a full band of gems; and the highest class, the royal family of the Kingdom of Light, the kingdom that rules over the whole world of Jalena, have a three inch wide cuff with a single gem and an enchanting design.

"When you are married in all by the convict class, you wear a cuff on your left wrist, instead of a ring. Both the husband and wife must wear one on their left wrist, but the wife must wear a circlet. Though the woman's role here are light, they are still delicate creatures, so they are in need of protection at times. The circlet has that power, along being able contact the husband if the wife is in danger."

"Unfortunately, woman are such a pain... ow!" Bakura said, receiving another hit to the head with the cane.

"We were happy with this system and the high royal family of the Kingdom of Light that ruled us all. Then, a little over ten years ago, a man with a great dark power, named Daray, rose up and attacked the Kingdom of Light, killing the king and queen. He became ruler of Jalena. He build his own castle in the one of the coldest regions of Jalena and brought changes to our world to torment us. He covered us sun that weaken its light, making us, the animals, and the environment weak; rose taxes; and ordered cruel and painful punishments for little misdeeds."

"That's awful," Ryou said, concerned.

"Tell us about it," Bakura grumbled.

"Yes, but we have hope, little Ryou. You see, the king and queen had a daughter, a princess who disappeared the night her family was killed. She was five at the time. Daray searches for her, so we know that she is still alive. She wears a special pendant with the family symbol that acts as a locket to house a large gem and seven smaller ones."

"You mean, like this one?" Ryou asked, taking off her necklace that Bakura was after earlier and showing it to her.

"What... this symbol is in fact the high royal line's symbol," Mrs. Allawson said in awe, observing the pendant carefully.

"It's what brought me here to Jalena in the first place," she explained.

Jane opened the pendant to see the emerald. "This gem matches your eyes, Ryou. It was the queen's eyes as well."

"What?" Ryou didn't understand what Mrs. Allawson was getting out, but it sounded like her pendant was the princess's.

Suddenly, the emerald let out a bright light that blinded them and beamed out into the sky as if it was sign or calling. After it turned off moments later, Ryou felt something on her left wrist. She held it up, see a three inched wide cuff with another big emerald and beautiful angels, crosses, and flower designs around the gem and rest of the band.

"Oh my goodness! Ryou, you're the lost princess!" Mrs. Allawson cried, bowing lowly to her. Bakura was quiet for once with his mouth wide opened.

"What!" she exclaimed in total shock. Her? A princess? The lost princess of the Kingdom of Light and Jalena? No way!

"Tell me how much do you remember of your time on Earth?"

"I-I only remember the last ten years. The first five are a blank. I just remembered opening my eyes in the living room of my home with my parents, then everything was sent in motion," she answered.

"You are the princess, my dear. You are here at last. I remember now. You are the spitting image of the queen, your late. It is said that the princess had the power to stop Daray and return our world to peace. Now you are here, Princess Ryou!"

Ryou just couldn't it, but it made perfect sense. She always wondered by she looked different from her family on Earth. That family somehow adopted her. It also explained her father's treatment of her. Amane is his flesh and blood, while Ryou was adopted. He was the type who favors only his own children. It was forunate that her adoptive mother loved still.

Ryou guessed now that she had to stay in Jalena, her real home.

* * *

"Princess Ryou, you must go to the Kingdom of Light. It's in ruins now. So before you get there and claim your throne, you have to go the the seven kingdoms and gather their gems. Each kingdom has a treasure of a colossal gem with a smaller piece. The seven pieces were in the pendant before Daray attacked but then they returned when you went to Earth. When you find them all, you can go to your kingdom and return it to its former glory.

"I'm afraid that light from your pendant alerted all of Jalena that you are here. Daray knows and will send people after you to either capture you or kill you. Which is why I'm sending Bakura with you."

"How did the name of Jalena did you manage to rope me into this! I just meant you two yesterday, and now I'm the little princess's bodyguard!" Bakura yelled next to Ryou who was wearing a plain forest green travel dress.

"It is warrant for chasing the princess and trying to steal the royal pendant," said Mrs. Allawson calmly.

"And we call Daray cruel! Ow! What is this, whack Bakura day?"

"I put a bound on you so that you won't steal the pendant, hurt the princess, or abandon her. Besides, this could redeem you, thief."

Mrs. Allawson turned to Ryou, giving her bag of more dresses and some food and money. "The closest kingdom you show go to is the Topaz Kingdom where you will recieve of course a topaz to your pendant. Be careful and be safe, your highness. Please save us soon."

"Thank you. Let's go, Mr. Bakura. We have to go," Ryou said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbled, following behind her.

Now the adventure begins.

* * *

Preview: Bakura is making things hard on Ryou. Will they get along for her safety?


	4. Chapter 4: Understand

Here's chapter four. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 4: Understand

Ryou and Bakura walked down the path of a dirt road. Ryou was silent, ignoring Bakura. The thief-made-bodyguard was **still** grumbling about being forced into this job.

Ryou sighed. With all honesty, she didn't want to go through this alone, but if he didn't want to do this, she'll find a way to break the bound that Mrs. Allawson put on them.

"Oh, look! A town! We can stop there for awhile," Ryou said, point to the said town ahead.

"No way! The faster we get those jewels and get you to the Kingdom of Light, the better! I'm not enjoying this," Bakura refused to let up on his fusteration.

"But Mr. Bakura, we're out of food. We are in need of supplies and new clothes for you while we're at it," Ryou told him.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now? And don't call me 'Mr. Bakura'! It's just 'Bakura'," he asked.

"You only have those is the problem. I have more clothes than you. It would be fair if you had more to wear too. We have the money," Ryou explained, "Anyway, while we're there, we could try to find the shortest route to the Topaz Kingdom."

Bakura frowned at the selfless answer. He wasn't use kindness from others, especially since he was a theif.

Suddenly, his stomach growled.

"Fine! We can stop there!" he said with a huff.

Ryou sighed again. This is going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

They found an inn within the town and went inside.

"Excuse me," Ryou said, getting the attention of the innkeeper, "My friend and I would like to say here if we can."

The innkeeper looked at them with suspicion. She looked their wrists, Ryou's first. Her eyes widen at the sight of the high royal cuff.

"T-The returned princess! Of course, you can stay here!" she said bowing lowing. The woman then looked over at Bakura, seeing no cuff.

"Princess, are you traveling with this man? He has no cuff," the woman asked.

"Yes, I know, but he is a companion, though unwilling. I think he's harmless," Ryou told her.

"I see. I guess he can stay too."

Ryou got out the money bag to pay the woman for their stay and food.

"My dear princess, it's all on the house for both you and your friend's rooms and food," the woman said.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked, surprised of the generous offer.

"Of course, you're our princess and our savior," she said,

"Come along."

"All right, thank you. Let's go, Bakura," Ryou said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakura barked, following anyway. Ryou sighed again. This is going to be a **long **journey.

* * *

"There, now I'll be off to the library for information. You can go get some clothes," Ryou said. She received no answer.

"Bakura?"

"What! I heard you! Why are you going to be the library anyway?" the thief grumbled.

"To find some information about this world and find the shortest route to the Topaz Kingdom," she answered, "I thought..."

"What's the point!" Bakura snapped, glaring at little Ryou who looked a little frightened, "The shortest way to get there is if I fly, carrying you there! You are the way to free us from Daray. Fat chance! You can't even fly! You are not what we needed. Right now, I have to be the bodyguard of a weakling!"

"As if I feel any better, Bakura!" Ryou yelled as tears started falling from her eyes, "I fall into a strange world to find that I was born and a princess. Not only that I have save it from the evil that killed my real family. I know nothing of this world, and it's not my fault! I'm sorry that you had to be roped up in this. You are not making easier on either of us! You don't have to do deal with Daray! You don't have to power to do it when you enter the Kingdom of Light! I am the one, and you don't understand how I feel about it!"

Ryou ran out. Her tears were pouring in her eyes. He couldn't understand how stressed or scared she was that an entire world was depending on her.

Bakura just stood there shocked. He had no idea that Ryou was that upset about this. She was holding it all in, but the stress was just too much for her. He had made her go pass her breaking point and made her cry. Now he felt like the biggest jerk in all of the Jalena. He felt guilty.

* * *

Ryou sighed. She learned a little more about her world, got a map of it, and found some info about the bound that was put on Bakura. Since he didn't want to be her bodyguard anyway, she knew how to release him now. He will have his freedom.

She walked towards the inn so she could see Bakura and give him the news... and his freedom.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. A black hideous monster arose and began a destructive path, tearing that the buildings!

"It's one of Daray's monsters! Run!" exclaimed a townsperson as he and everyone else around ran like mad.

Unfornuately for Ryou, the monster spotted her.

"Oh no," she whimpered. She started running too. It was right on her heels. It was going to get her!

"New Moon Glaze!" a cry rang through the air. A black orb of energy hit the demon head on!

The next thing Ryou knew she was scooped up by Bakura. He flew a little ways while the monster was distracted. He place her down in a safe place.

"Stay here. I'll get rid of it," he ordered without his usual growl.

Ryou was forced to watch Bakura fight as her unwilling champion. He shot energy balls at the thing until he had hit its weak point. It then distisigrated.

When that was over, Ryou ran to Bakura where he landed and retracted his wings. She noticed a bad cut on his arm. Like she was in a trace, on instinct, she healed it with the buried power within her that was rising more and more. Bakura was surprised but didn't say anything.

"T-Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

"Well, it's..."

"I looked up the bound that Mrs. Allawson put on us," Ryou interrupted, "I can break it and you can be free."

Bakura sighed, "It's fine."

"But..."

"Look, I was selfish. This must be harder on you. Being in a world you're unfamiliar with and the fact that you have to save it makes it worse. I will do this on my free will, I promise. I won't hurt you, let you be hurt, or steal the royal pendant," Bakura said, surprising Ryou. His words spoke the truth, though she knew it wasn't a complete change of heart. It was still better.

Then they felt Mrs. Allawson's bound breaking into a more willful and loose contract between the princess and the thief.

* * *

After a two days of rest and relaxation (as well as getting Bakura some clothes and supplies), they were off. Ryou had her map to show her the route.

Now, as loose friends right now, Ryou and Bakura were off to Topaz Kingdom.

* * *

Preview: Princess Ryou and her bodyguard made it to Topaz Kingdom where they meet Lady Malik and her love.


End file.
